George Lucas (Novel)
George Lucas was a Film producer and Screenplay writer, for the United States film industries, he is also the creator of the Star Wars franchise, that somehow entered reality from an unknown source. He is one of the main protagonist of both the Far Away War, and Imperial Conquest Novels, he was also known to have survived both wars, until his disappearance on August 2nd, 2035, during the Galactic Civil War on Imperial occupied Earth. No trace of him following the Galactic Civil War, and Earth's liberation by the New Republic remained except for his glasses which washed ashore on the beaches of England, that was discovered by a Rebel soldier in 2043, along with foot prints heading towards the English countryside hinting that George Lucas is alive and residing in England. ''Bio 'Creation of Star Wars' In 1971, Universal Studios agreed to make American Graffiti and Star Wars in a two-picture contract, although Star Wars was later rejected in its early concept stages. American Graffiti was completed in 1973 and, a few months later, Lucas wrote a short summary called "The Journal of the Whills", which told the tale of the training of apprentice CJ Thorpe as a "Jedi-Bendu" space commando by the legendary Mace Windy. Frustrated that his story was too difficult to understand, Lucas then began writing a 13-page treatment called The Star Wars on April 17, 1973, which had thematic parallels with Akira Kurosawa's The Hidden Fortress. By 1974, he had expanded the treatment into a rough draft screenplay, adding elements such as the Sith, the Death Star, and a protagonist named Annikin Starkiller, he had no Idea that during this time of Star War's early production, that he was using a mystical pen from an unknown source, in which by 1977 would actually create the Star Wars Galaxy, millions of Light years away in an empty part of Space. For the second draft, Lucas made heavy simplifications, and introduced the young hero on a farm as Luke Starkiller. Annikin became Luke's father, a wise Jedi knight. "The Force" was also introduced as a mystical energy field. The next draft removed the father character and replaced him with a substitute named Ben Kenobi, and in 1976 a fourth draft had been prepared for principal photography. The film was titled Adventures of Luke Starkiller, as taken from the Journal of the Whills, Saga I: The Star Wars. During production, Lucas changed Luke's name to Skywalker and altered the title to simply The Star Wars and finally Star Wars. 'The Far Away War' 'Invasion of Earth 1991-1992' In the Invasion of Earth since 1991 up to 19923 George Lucas quickly announced tot he world that the military that was Invading Earth was supposed to be the main antagonist faction for his future prequel series, and that the only way to stop them was to destroy the Droid control ship, his advice and ways were shunned however due to battles constantly being lost every day, and Lucas was forced to flee back to San Anselmo while Washington was under attack on February 23rd, 1992, he narrowly dodged a mere death event, during the desperate counter attack which in the end tragically caused Nuclear holocaust in the early fall of 1992, and was since then forced to remain in his residence, where he in desperation rushed to gather all documents of the Trade Federation and hid them in a specific safe, Earth was completely conquered by 1993, eventually forcing George Lucas to lock down his residence in hopes that the Federation would no longer discover his location. 'Trade Federation Occupation of Earth 1993-1998' During the Trade Federation Occupation of Earth on the first year, the Federation found and raided George Lucas's home in 1994, where Lucas was captured, by his own future creations for an upcoming Star Wars Episode for 1999, that was to feature the them, he was since than thrown into one of the Prison camps in the Shanty Towns of what used to be Newark. He some how managed to escape on January 2nd 1996, after getting a hold of a Blaster Rifle, and flee West back towards California, taking out multiple Battle Droids while on the run. He had planned to escape too his home and Erase the Trade Federation from existence, in the Star Wars Universe in order to finally free the earth of the Droid menace, he was able to make it to San Anselmo, but was caught just 50 miles from his home, and was instead transferred to Camp 1/4 in the Appellation mountains, where he remained until 1998, where he was once again able to escape in October 24th, he was able to establish a forward hold out spot in Federation occupied Delaware, but was relieved when he found out that a group managed to turn the Federation's own fighters against them and destroy the Droid Control Ship in orbit, where they took his advice after all. 'Attempts to return Back to San Anselmo' In 1999, as the war on Earth began to take a toll on the Trade Federation ever since the destruction of the Karna Muary, their main Droid control ship in orbit by Droid Star Fighters that were reprogrammed by the Resistance, and the Deactivation of the entire Asian, European, and South American Armies, the Humans at the time began to regain they're ground that was lost to the Trade Federation in the past 7 year, Lucas since than had remained in hiding until the Front Lines were pushed farther away. Using the Military towards his advantage Lucas attended to make his way back home under strong protection, despite the Federation being bogged down far to the East, unfortunately he was however caught a second time just as he was about to make it home by a Trade Federation Raiding force sent by command droid OOC-89, and was imprisoned once again, this time In New York City. 'CIS Occupation of Earth 1999-2003' Lucas's worst fears became a reality, as the CIS eventually arrived in the skies above New York, and the Humans once again began to lose ground, forcing Lucas to go into hiding. In by the fall of 1999, the CIS took over the Trade Federation's role in the occupation of Earth, and Lucas was caught while attempting to escape North America by 2 Droidieka's and 6 Battle Droids. He was then transported to the ruins of the formal Trade Federation camp 18 that was located in the Alp Mountains in Northern Germany in Europe, where he remained up until April 22nd, in the year 2000, the beginning of the 21st century. Before he knew it, George Lucas was ordered to be transferred from Earth to the Star Wars Universe in hopes of using him to Erase the Galactic Republic, but a sudden series off rebellions alongside encounters with unidentified flying objects in space, including a Dispute the Separatist had with the Trade Federation over Earth, halted these procedures. Lucas was instead transferred to the formal Trade Federation camp 1/4 in the Appalachian mountains, where he remained until 2001. By 2002, George Lucas was sent back to New York City under the orders of Viceroy Gunray, where it was declared that he was to be transported to the Star Wars Galaxy by the end of the next year. However The Republic had attacked Earth in the year 2003 before the Transfer could be made. Lucas's camp was eventually liberated by the Republic in the month of May 18th, 2003, during the Republics decent on planet Earth, where in the months following the entire planet was liberated afterwards. 'Post Far Away War' Lucas after surviving one of the most destructive wars that he has ever created than Scrapped the idea of both the Trade Federation, and Confederacy of Independent Systems, where he then erased them from Existence, fearing that they might return, but had forgotten about the Galactic Empire, a military that he created before the Trade Federation in 1977. Throughout the history of the 1990's, the Prequels that were once planned by George Lucas, which consisted of Star Wars Episode 1 the Phantom Menace, was never released, along with Star Wars Episode 2 Attack of the clones, that was set to be released in the year 2002. It was unknown why George Lucas had refused to make the final Prequel of the trilogy a movie, as Star Wars Revenge of the Sith, was set to be released in the year 2008, about 4 years after the end of the Far Away War, but it was eventually stated by him during an interview in 2008, that he wanted nothing to do with the Prequels as it would remind him and the people of Earth of the horrors that they had to face in the 90's and early 2000's. 'Pre- Galactic Civil War' Around 19 years following the Far Away War, Earth had managed to recover from the damaged left behind by the CIS and Trade Federation during the 90's, but was never able to reinforce their technology due to having to spend the last 10 to 12 years reconstructing their world. George Lucas at age 80 after the reconstruction of Earth in the year 2024 was able to return to his formal home at San Anslemo, California, where he once again attempted to try and restock on the Star Wars universe, hopping to make new installments to the series without the use of Prequels, his idea was immiediaetly scrapped on July 5th, 2025, when the Galactic Empire entered the Milky Way and Invaded Earth. 'Galactic Civil War' 'Imperial Occupation of Earth' During the Imperial Invasion of Earth in, the Empire was easily able to outmatched the Worlds outdated military forces, just as the Trade Federation had been able to do about 34 years ago from 1991 to 1992. The Galactic Empire was easily able to conquer and Occupy Earth by 2023, but George Lucas despite his elderly age was still able to gather enough energy to gather the remains of his old Star Wars documents dating back to the 1970's New Hope, to the Empire Strikes back and Return of the Jedi, where he quickly raced out of his home by car before it was overrun by the Empire on March 8th, 2023, and drove to an unmark location on the Nevada California border, where he hid the documents in a secret underground vault, where he had hoped that the Galactic Empire would never find his work, and use it to erase the Rebellion in the Star Wars Universe. Lucas by age 83, was quickly hunted down by the Galactic Empire, but was able to escape every time he was cornered by storm troopers, thanks to the help of American Remnants in the area. After escaping multiple capture operations from the Empire, George Lucas went down to form the Underground city Harkora. 'Constructing Harkora' Construction of the underground city was done in secracy, but took about 4 years to accomplish, just right, without any hopes of causing cave ins or dangerous events that could crush the in habitants inside. The Empire would be unaware of the Underground safe haven's existence, as the Resistance fighters of Earth would continue to attack multiple patrols world wide. However a miracle occurred by 2029, where a group of American resistance sells over heard a group of Storm Troopers talking in Occupied Tallahassee, where they have learned that the Rebel Alliance was successful in destroying Death Star 1 over Yavin 4 in the Star Wars Galaxy, futher forcing multiple Imperial Garrisons to leave Earth and reinforce their home universe. Using this to an advantage, George Lucas quickly aided in the recovery of world wide citizens to escape Imperial occupied territory and into Harkora. Despite multiple fragments of the Star wars enemy force leaving, the Empire still contained a large sizable Occupational force on the Planet. this would be the main reason why the citizens world wide would have to abandon the surface and live underground. 'Leader of the Resistance' As the Occupation dew off to its 6th, year in the year 2033, George Lucas had managed to aide the Resistance fighters in their war against the Empire on the surface, because of this including his knowledge on how the Rebellion destroyed the Empire in one of his formal movies from years ago, George Lucas was given the place of honor to lead the resistance despite his elderly age. On April 22nd, 2033, the Resistance was able to attack and destroy an Imperial Space port in North Italy, while at the same time conducting full scale frontal attack against the Imperial garrison in the Ruins of Ilith Arkansas, despite heavy casualties, both engagements was declared a victory for the Resistance, further allowing other Earth humans to fight along side them. On September 13th, 2034, the Resistance was able to successfully rescue a large group of American and Canadians citizens who were located in Acadia Canada, from being transferred to the Star Wars Universe, and being forced to fight for the Empire. Another successful attack occurred in the Himalayas, where the Resistance was able to destroy an Imperial Fuel station that was providing fuel to the Imperial's Asian Occupational forces, during that same time they were also successful in finding and securing a small fleet of Tie Fighters and 2 Tie bombers, located in a field that was not that far away from the refinery. At this time George Lucas decided to gather as much Imperial vehicles he can in order to help strengthen the resistance's attacks against the Empire on the surface. By January 27th, 2035, the Resistance conducted several raids against Imperial staging areas wold wide in hopes of gaining vehicles, despite the attacks George Lucas agreed that they were able to for fill their goals and gather vehicles, by this time the Galactic Empire had just defeated the Rebellion on Hoth, and was rebuilding the Death Star over Endor, on February 1st, of 2035, a small retaliation force of Imperial reinforcements arrived from the Star Wars Universe, and restocked on the defenses on the suface of Planet Earth eventually making things even more difficult for the Resistance. 'Empire Strikes Back' The Galactic Empire was however able to deploy several recon droids across the planet in hopes of locating the Resistance's base HQ, but many of them who went out to scout out around the North American Continent were immediately shot down, eventually getting the Empire suspicious that the Earth Resistance maybe residing in North America. By July 24th, of 2035, the Resistance further attacked Imperials world wide in hopes of drawing them off their path of discovering Harkora, but George Luca's thoughts plan would be soon interrupted after a single Imperial recon droid had successfully infiltrated down into the city and discovering the main spot where the Resistance had been hiding. On August 2nd, 2035, the outside defenses guarding Harkora came under attack by the Empire, despite an intense fight that George Lucas put up, him and the rest of the Resistance were forced to evacuate Harkora down the Evacuation tunnel which lead to the Atlantic Coastline. George Lucas and the Resistance was able to successfully make it to the Atlantic Coastline and evacuate by Boat, despite taking some losses from Tie Fighters and Bombers in the sky. George Lucas and his Resistance Fighters escaped through the mists, and disappeared out of sight, that was the last time any of the Imperials found or encountered the Resistance. Earth was liberated by the New Republic by 2043, despite the Rebel Alliance taking a while to enter the Milky Way Galaxy as the Black hole which separate both universes eventually disappeared after the remaining Imperial ships entered through it, after the Battle of Endor. 'Post Galactic Civil War' After the Galactic Civil War and fall of the Empire, nothing was ever heard of George Lucas or the Resistance ever again, but it was discovered in 2043, by a Rebel soldier, that George Lucas's glasses had survived the war and were washed up on the shores of England, presuming that Lucas and the Resistance had drowned out in the Atlantic after abandoning North America, however foot prints were shown heading inside of the UK, eventually revealing that George Lucas is still alive some where in the United Kingdom. 'Trivia''' Category:Males Category:Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists